Hopeless Memories
by MyFanfictionSuks
Summary: It's been years since the Sailor Scouts split up, and Mina is living alone, worried that her friends have forgotten her. It's good, really. READ it!


Hopeless Memories 

Author's Notes: It's sad. I know. I don't care. Goodbye. Also for the disclaimer? This doesn't belong to me.

The figure paused, comb midway in her golden hair. She sighed, a sigh coming from the deepest pit of her heart as she stared in the mirror. A sad, thin face starred back, a longing look filling the eyes. The girl shuddered. 

*What have I condemed myself to do?* She asked, placing the comb back down on the table. She walked slowly over to the dresser, pausing to stare at the items on top. A pair of red glasses, a diary, all things that showed her teenage years. She paused as her eyes fell apon a picture. She sighed as she picked it up, looking through the glass. 

The five teenagers of her youth stood there, smiling, all books in their arms on their graduation day. Mina smiled as she looked at their faces, each passing back like a memory. Each one a pain to remember. 

"GRADUATION!!!" Serena screamed, throwing her papers up in the air with glee, letting them rain down apon the circle of girls. Amy giggled, her bright smile seeming to swallow up the world. 

"This is going to be the best day of my life!" Lita sighed, leaning back apon the couch. Her chestnut locks were still short and tied up in the familiar ponytail. Raye was sitting next to her, her athletic body strapped in tight gym clothes. 

"I'm so happy!" She exclaimed. "I am ready to ditch this town! I'll show everyone that old Raye still has some tricks up her sleeve!" The group giggled at the statement. Mina smiled, her friends were really enjoying themselves. 

"We mustn't forget we still have some…bugs to work out," Amy reminded them, her tone very grown up. 

"You sound like Luna!" Serena chortled, sucking down another doughnut. "By the way…where is she?" 

"She took Artemis, Reenie and Isabell over to Katies. I am so glad she can take them for the cerimony! I don't know what's going to happen when I get to Hapossantan U. Lucky I got a big room!" 

"I wish I were going to Hapossantan," Lita sighed. "I could be with some of my friends." The group sighed, and stared around at each other. They let the words sink in, the words that said they wouldn't be a group for long. 

"Back to the negaverse," Amy said, trying to change the subject. "We should all keep it caution. Use the transmitters only if there's a really big problem. Other than that, send me your patroll routes when you make them." Serena nodded, and then the group started to go on laughing like before. 

Mina sat there, away from the other chattering girls. She looked from face to face, each one sparkeling up in it's own light. Her friends. They had taken her in when no one had wanted her. Serena. She had been impressed by the mysterious Sailor V. They were almost everything to her. And now they were just…gone. 

"You guys?" Mina said randomly. The rest of them turned to look at her. She took a deep breath, and then spilled it out hastily. "We have to remember to stay together." 

"Of course!" Lita laughed, slapping Mina on the back. "We'll always be in touch! We're friends!" Amy smiled, too. 

"We can't get split up," she chanted. "We've gone through to much as it is! We're all in this together." Mina smiled. 

"Friends!" They all screamed, forgetting all their worries and chittering again, the hours passing by slowly. 

If only it could've been like they'd said. Friends forever, real friends. People who cared. She looked at the picture and sighed. Slowly she crept over to the bed, feeling her feeble limbs colapse into it. 

She had tried to find them. She had sent Amy her route, but never got any reply. She took it as that Amy didn't want to draw attention to herself, and just worked on it anyways. She found some trouble, like during the big cat episode. But no one was there to help her. They had betrayed her… 

"Oh no!" She screamed, the giant beast gaining on her. She spun around, unleashing the small key. 

"Venus…star…power!" The power from the want enveloped her, transforming her into Sailor Venus. She dodged the blow the huge cat swiped at her. All the while the cat was growing. Instead of five feet it was now about 10. What was wrong with it? 

"Venus…Love Chain Encircle!" She screamed, unleashing a chain of magic at the creature. It hit it, and the creature stood there a little confused, but then moved on towards her. It barely hit her. 

She doged another swipe of it's paw. She definataly needed backup. But who? Lita could probably help, electricity might have an effect. She knew she couldn't get Lita there, but she **could** make a pretend Lita. 

"Hiya!" She screamed, jumping up and unleashing the power lines, the lines frayed back and forth, into the cats body, jolting him with force. It screamed, if cat's can, but then shook it off. It seemed to be unharmed, just even more mad. 

"Water!" Sailor Venus could barely choke out the words, and ran towards the lake. The cat bounded after her, inches behind her, still growing and growing. Soon it would be large enough for it to step on her and squash her. Right at the edge of the water she jumped aside, letting it run straight on in. 

The howl was terrible as the huge thing splashed through the water back to the bank, shaking itself off. The look in it's eyes made Mina sure it was extremely mad and going in for the kill. Fire, Raye's subject, wouldn't work on something as wet as that. 

"Serena." The words were out of her mouth while she away from the cat, who was close behind her. She gripped the phone in her hands and dialed the number. She held it up to her ears as she raced. She knew that she had a transporting device. She knew that she could come very quickely. 

"'Lo? Who is it?" A voice popped into the phone. Serena's voice. But it sounded so…so…different. "Listen," it continued. "I don't have time to talk to you guys, kay?" 

"SERENA!!!" Mina screamed, the cat growing all the while and edging closer. "It's me, Mina. I need your help! RIGHT NOW!!!" A dead end. She stared at the wall, fear in her eyes. Serena better come soon… 

"Mina?" She asked, her voice sounded tired. "Oh. Listen, I've gotta go. I don't have time to talk at all." She felt as though she had been slapped. 

"Serena?" She screamed into the reciever. "I've gotta have backup! You're the only one who can beat this thing! The only one who can help me!" She heard an annoyed sigh through the phone. 

"MINA!" She heard Serena shout through the other end. "I don't care! I don't care if you're in trouble and I don't think anyone else does either so don't call them! NOW GOODBYE! I SAID I WAS BUISY!!!" Serena's voice disappeared. 

"SERENA!!!" Mina screamed to the dial tone, feeling the cats paw come down apon her. 

She rubbed her arm in bed, the one she'd broken from the cat. Serena's voice kept on popping back into her head. What had happened to her? It couldn't have been Serena, yet she couldn't mistake that voice. 

She had left. She didn't know what made her do it, but Mina immidiatly after her arm got better signed out of that particular college and left to a new one. The new kid, again. Another one of those kids who just walks in during the middle of the year. The strange one. The…weird one. 

But this time there was no Serena to help her, to be proud of her. There was no Lita to cook for her when her cooking got messed up. There was no Amy to tell her all about the great books she'd read. There was no Lita to be her good friend, and go on tons of childish adventers with. She was alone. 

Life just didn't seem right. The only people she had ever cared about had left her, they hated her. She had left them, to a place where hopefully they would never find her. But yet she missed hanging out with them. She missed the friendship. 

Mina was always known to be a cheerfull girl. One to laugh a lot, always full of smiles. The new Mina was quiet, and very thin and pale. Just studying hard every hour of the day. Eating a couple bites in the cafeteria. Always locked in her room. Her teachers worried about her. Her classmates pitied her. She was one altogether unhappy child. 

There was a knock on her door. She sighed, lifting her feeble body off the bed and walking towards it. She reached out and unlocked it, and then four figures appeared and stepped quickely into the room. 

She gasped when she saw them. 

"G…guys?" Lita smiled. She looked around at them, their faces so old and mature, their statures fully built. 

"Oh Mina!" Amy cried. "What has happened to you? You look so ill?" Mina shook her head, trying to wipe the surprise from her eyes. 

"I'm fine Amy," she smiled. Then her eyes fell on the girl in the corner. "Serena." She looked up, and the look on her face made Mina feel astonished. She looked so grim, so scared and so sad. Mina instantly forgot about the other three and stepped up to her. 

"Why did you do it," She asked. She could feel the tears in her eyes but she held them back. "Why did you betray me? You left me for dead, Serena. All those times I risked my life to save you and you left me for dead!" She looked like she took the impact harshly, and then suddenly burst into tears. 

"Oh Mina!" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry! College was so hard, I didn't realize it was going to be! I was getting such bad grades an Reenie was sick, not to mention Darien called saying he broke his ribs and hadn't woken up from a coma! I was so discombobulated! I didn't realize what I had said until afterwords…and it was too late!" Mina gasped as she saw the reaction, so different from what she had expected. 

"I instantly teleported to find you," a wailing Serena continued. "But it was too late! You were gone, and I found this huge cat! I killed it, and realizing you couldn't I rushed around town trying to find you. Once I did…it just said you had left the town. I tried to get your address, I tried oh so hard! But I couldn't find you. I felt so bad for what I'd done." The tears kept coming. 

"We helped," Raye said, her hair longer than ever. "We all searched the area's, even using magic. But we couldn't find you. It was almost as if…you had just ran away." 

"I did," Mina said without thinking. The rest of them looked up at her questingly. "I ran away. I thought I wasn't wanted, so I left. I came here, with no friends. The new kid. I let myself waste away like this. I became someone who doesn't even care about her well being!" She realized she'd been screaming. 

"I'm sorry," Serena whispered. Mina walked over and threw her arms around her neck, a gesture that surprised the crying girl. 

"And now I realized that I made the biggest mistake in my life." The others joined her, smiling at each other, each thinking something different. "We're friends. And you have to forgive them. You have to let them have another chance. Friends." Serena looked up and smiled. 

"And I intend to keep it that way." 

Like it? Hope so. I mean...I just couldn't write an action scene. I'm working on that. THe whole "reflecting on the past bad memories" thing seems to work for me. SEND ME FEEDBACK!!! (I know it's Sailor Moon, but for Sailor Moon, is it even the littlist bit good?) *Puppy Dog Face* 

Syonarra! 


End file.
